My new Alstroemeria cultivar originating as a hybrid seedling developed by me by crossing seed parent No. 9318-1 and pollen parent No. 4469-1 from my collection of Alstroemeria maintained by me at my greenhouse in Aalsmeer, Holland and the present plant was selected by me from the several seedlings of the said cross-hybrid because of it being short stemmed and thus suited for a pot and garden which I considered to have good commercial merit. The seed parent, 9318-1, has not been patented and has not been released into commerce. The pollen parent, 4489-1 is also unpatented and has never been released into commerce. At the moment, the pollen parent does not exist. This selected seedling was propagated by the division of root stocks and such propagation was carried on through several successive generations at Aalsmeer which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this variety would hold true from generation to generation and its homogeneity could thereby be assured for propagation on a commercial scale.